Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to mail boxes or receptacles that secure stored contents when new contents are being deposited. Known prior art includes a U.S. Postal Service (USPS) mail deposit box. These mail deposit boxes are generally designed to include a one-piece, rotating receipt chamber that rotates around a pivot. The handle for the deposit box is on the outside of a first wall of the receipt chamber. The act of pulling the handle causes the chamber to rotate forward from a closed position to an open position to receive mail. When in the open position, a second, opposing wall of the chamber blocks access to the holding chamber of the deposit box. The act of closing the first wall (or door) of the receipt chamber causes the chamber to rotate back to its closed position, resulting in the mail being dropped from the receipt chamber into the holding chamber below.
Such rotating receipt chambers are not 100% reliable in maintaining mail security for users. In that regard, mail sometimes fails to drop from the rotating receipt chamber into the holding chamber below when the receipt chamber is rotated to its closed position. When the mail fails to drop, the next user of the mail deposit box will have access to the mail when the receipt chamber is rotated to its open position. Hence, there exists a need for an improved design for security receptacles or mail boxes over current USPS drop boxes.